


Poem for the Future

by lunarsinger



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Gen, Very late birthday fic, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsinger/pseuds/lunarsinger
Summary: The day before his birthday, Sora wanders the city.





	Poem for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sora's Birthday.  
> I haven't written a haiku since 5th grade.

Sora realized he had quite a rare situation today.

Work was done early and all of Legenders had tomorrow off. That wasn't the rare part though. Coincidentally, tomorrow was also his twentieth birthday. How exciting— At least that's what Ken and the producer said. Getting his birthday off was probably something of a blessing for most, but he really didn't know what he would do for it. To him, it would just be another quiet day. Rather than put a lot of fanfare into those type of occasions, he preferred a more low-key activity.

But turning twenty was supposedly the 'turning point' in a person's life. The time when one became recognized as an adult in this society. It was supposedly a big deal, but Sora wasn't quite sure that much would change just because of that.

Neither Amehiko or Chris were around the office— not that he expected them to be. Though they were a unit, they normally thrived off doing their own thing once work was done. To begin with, they were already independent before they were Legenders, used to being on their own. Well, he didn't mind it this way. Having people who respected your privacy wasn't bad, and it's not like they couldn't get along.

Either way, he had free time right now, so Sora decided to go for a walk around the streets near 315 Production. Winter was already here and the air was chilly against his skin. Some decorations were already put up, a true sight to behold once night fell. The city all lit up with festive illumination was beautiful and could work to stir his creativity in his off-time. Already a poem came to mind as he passed by various stores.

 

_Illumination_  
_Guides me down the path I take_  
_To a new future_

 

"Ah, look! It's Sora!" A cheerful voice cut through the winter sky. When Sora turned around, he found the three that made up Beit behind him. In his growing experience as an idol, he had the pleasure of working with the family-like unit more than once. They always seemed to enjoy being around each other, even now when there was nothing to do. It was clear to anyone that they were close.

It was completely different from him and Legenders. When it came to showing off their bond in public, both their producer and their fans struggled to see it when all three normally went off on their own. Even efforts to take pictures for social media usually ended in vain. In Sora's opinion, it wouldn't do to trouble the ones supporting them, but at the same time, maybe some things couldn't be helped? That's just how they were, and they always understood each other's space. From the very beginning, they weren't the type to stick together and be close.

"Good afternoon," Sora smiled pleasantly as he greeted Beit. Pierre walked up to him right away, frog plush in arms, while Kyoji and Minori brought up the rear at a more casual pace.

"Are you alone, Sora? Shopping too?" the blond prince inquired with a slight tilt of the head. Though he didn't have many opportunities to speak with Pierre, he never felt as inclined to put up his guard with him around. An honest person like Pierre would be able to connect with anyone's heart, unlike himself.

"No, I was simply going for a walk. Ah, don't let me interrupt your time though..." Far be it for him to cut into people's precious time together.

"You're not interrupting anything," Minori responded with a gentle smile. "Though actually, we were about to grab something to eat. Would you like to join us?"

"If you're too busy, don't worry about it," Kyoji chimed in, glancing briefly at his fellow teammates. "But..."

"Sora, your birthday... Tomorrow, isn't it?" Pierre continued from where Kyoji left off. "Tomorrow, Legenders won't work. Won't get to see Sora... So!"

Joining the makeshift family for lunch with just himself really felt like he was imposing on them. But with a heartfelt plea like that, he'd just be too cruel to refuse?

"Well, I don't have anything to do right now..."

And with that, the members of Beit took him out to a small takoyaki place close by. He probably passed by the area numerous times when leaving the office, but he never thought to try it. Once they got settled, Minori and Pierre did most of the talking at the table, chatting about this and that before asking Sora about his plans for his birthday.

"You're turning twenty, right? That means you'll officially be an adult. How exciting!" Minori exclaimed.

"Is it that exciting though? Whether it happens today or tomorrow, I think I'll feel the same." After all, age was just a number. Suddenly changing his profile to say twenty-years-old wasn't going to magically transform him overnight. Though he set himself on this unknown path, hoping to live as himself without sacrificing livelihood, there was still a lot he had to overcome. On stage and within himself. Just one day wouldn't make a huge difference.

"Sora, an adult already!" Pierre beamed. "Soon, one day, I'll be one too. I'll be an adult like you all too!"

"Even though you get older like everyone else, I still can't imagine that day," Kyoji commented with a small laugh. Minori nodded in agreement beside him, arms crossed. Feeling a tad mischievous, Sora couldn't help but poke a bit of fun.

"Kyoji-san, you sound like Pierre-kun's father?"

"H-Huh?!" That got the man to sit up in his seat, thrown completely off-guard. Sora hid his smirk behind his sleeve. "I'm not—"

"Would that make Minori-san the mother?"

"Mo-?" Now it was Minori's turn to sit up straight, nearly dropping his cell phone in the process.

"Beit really is like a family, huh? How nice..." Sora smiled into his drink, his heart quietly prickling with jealousy as the prince-like unit tried to settle down. A familial bond, was it? Even with his older brother, he rarely got to see him these days. So he was always by himself since he could remember. His heart was always closed to warm moments like these, though he secretly yearned for it too. Yet that was his own fault, wasn't it? Because he was honest too, but in the worst way.

 

_A deep connection_  
_Your bonds make you stronger still_  
_But I only dream_

 

That kind of close-knit relationship was truly wonderful, wasn't it?

 

After some time, Sora took his leave. The takoyaki really was tasty, and he got to have some fun at the adults' expense too. But now he wasn't quite sure what to do next. Making his way down a few blocks, the answer eventually found him instead.

"...Oh, Sora-san."

"Kitamura-san! What a coincidence."

This time when he turned around, he spotted Kazuki and Kuro waving at him from a small distance away. Within the office, the three of them had somehow come together as fellows of the same age. Birds of a feather flock together, he supposed. Except right now, he was technically 'behind', the other two having turned twenty earlier this year.

"Oh? What are you two up to?" Sora asked as they approached him. The faintest smile graced Kazuki's face as he glanced over at Kuro. Though his expressions were always so subtle in Sora's eyes, he seemed like he was beaming at the same time.

"We were about to contact you but then we saw you. Kuro-san was talking to me about a new cafe in town. ...I thought it would be nice to have tea while reading a book or two." Kuro nodded in agreement, the excitement much more obvious in his eyes as he showed Sora the flyer delicately held in his hands. Upon the paper, a colorful arrangment of pictures and words to advertise the latest cafe on the block. It certainly was eye-catching, and the menu didn't look bad.

"Supposedly this cafe offers really high-grade tea. Kitamura-san, if you're free, won't you join us? We can experience it together..." Kuro trailed off, before a rush of heat hit his cheeks. "B-But only if you're not busy, of course! Don't let us impose if you're already doing something."

"...I brought enough books for all of us, if you'd like," Kazuki added quietly, before motioning to his bag that was surely full of various literature. It looked... heavy, but he held it up as if it weighed no more than a feather. "Maybe there's something here you have yet to read, Sora-san."

Sora just smiled to himself, mulling over his answer. A year ago he wouldn't have imagined getting along with people around his age, much less being invited to afternoon tea by them. No matter what he said, no matter what age he was, his blunt honesty always got him in trouble, like knives instead of words tumbling off his tongue. Rather than cute and earnest like Pierre, he just came off as sarcastic and critical. Amazing, the double-sided coin that was a person's true opinion. Words truly held power, whether spoken or written down. Sora was able to learn that very early on. But neither Kazuki or Kuro seemed to mind that. In fact, they seemed to appreciate how frank he could be.

Such a strange pair, those two. But he wasn't so normal himself, was he?

"That sounds nice. I wouldn't mind some time to relax."

And so he was led to the cafe Kuro recommended, side-by-side among his peers. Walking with those who didn't mind his company was still somewhat of a foreign feeling, but not as much as it used to be. Bit by bit, his life since being recruited has changed. Aside from the obvious of completely changing jobs, his world felt like it was expanding beyond the pages of a book. And soon he'll be an official adult in that wide, open world. What does 'adulthood' even mean anyway? The grown-ups he knew were all strange people, or maybe that was just the charm of 315 Production at work?

"Kitamura-san, tomorrow is your birthday, isn't it?" Kuro asked, his gentle voice breaking up his chain of thoughts.

"...We'll be the same age again," Kazuki murmured with a small smile.

"So it seems," Sora tried to play it off casually enough. "Kazuki-sensei and Kuro-sensei already became adults before me. It was a little lonely? Just kidding."

"Have Kuzunoha-san and Koron-san said anything?"

"They're usually doing their own thing, so not really." Since they ended their work today, he hadn't seen or heard from either of them. And neither mentioned that it was his birthday tomorrow. Perhaps they were already thinking of what to do on their day-off instead. That was fair though; he didn't resent them for that or anything. They were just living as they pleased.

Living as one pleased...

He looked up at the sky above, tinted gray with clouds. Even now on the cusp of twenty, Sora wasn't sure how to live 'free' like he wanted to. Within Legenders, he was always the one trying to rein in their eccentric personalities, masking the extent of their individual quirks to the fans. They didn't mind it, but wasn't it a little hypocritical? The one who couldn't be true, who couldn't be free, was himself. It was both painful and ironic, when it was the one thing he wanted most. If he became an adult like them, would he finally understand?

Sora turned his head to find Kazuki's quiet gaze on him. Perhaps it was just his imagination, but he was staring so hard, it was as if he was trying to find something deeper within. Sora found himself shrinking away from the attention, instinctively protecting his heart.

"...Don't worry, Sora-san," the former novelist finally said.

Sora gave a weak laugh. "That sounds strangely ominous, Kazuki-sensei."

 

_Dark clouds float on by_  
_The one who wants to be free_  
_Still fears taking flight_

 

He returned to the office after bidding farewell to Kazuki and Kuro at the cafe. Though it would've been easier just going home for the day, he thought he might as well look into the materials for their next job already. An early headstart would help him prepare for whatever struggles he might face in the coming days. As a professional, it wouldn't do to go in looking sloppy.

His mind drifted as he looked around for the information packet he got from the producer. The tea from that cafe Kuro found really was delicious, and the books Kazuki brought weren't bad either. Seeing Kuro get emotional in the middle of a story was particularly amusing too, especially when he tried to hide his teary face.

A small smile drew upon his lips, the past few hours already a fond memory. He really had come to meet some interesting people since he first began his career, lighting up a formerly dreary and isolated world like winter illumination. Though he decided to become an idol for his own sake, it was quite a bit of fortune that he was accepted here. Well, a day at 315 Production was never dull, that was for certain. Bag and work materials in hand, everything was in good order so he made his way to the lounge area, where he ran into a rather important person around the office.

"Oh, Producer-san. Good work today."

Still at it even at this hour, huh? Their producer was always so busy every day, from morning to night. But he was grateful to that hard-working person. After all, it was the producer who helped him take off into the world of idols, who jumpstarted his change into someone more true to himself. It was the producer who chose him out of so many and brought him, Amehiko, and Chris together as a unit. A weird, seemingly mismatched unit that he still couldn't quite comprehend at times— yet they worked. The beginning of their fate as Legenders began with that person.

His train of thought continued, until he noticed the producer waving at him.

"Are you heading out now? ...Don't overdo it, okay?"

 

_Led to a new world,_  
_I flee from my frozen cage_  
_The clock starts ticking_

 

It was evening by the time Sora considered heading home for the day. Checking his phone, his brother texted him saying that he wouldn't be home tonight either, but maybe they could go somewhere for his birthday next weekend. He was used to it by now, but it was still a bittersweet feeling. Since he became an idol, they spent even less time together and only became more distant with one another. Even so, he wasn't lonely. He had people around him now. Rowdy, over-enthusiastic people that sometimes didn't know how to mind their own business... but he didn't dislike it.

Sliding his bag over his shoulder, he wondered where he should stop by for dinner as he headed for the door. Something hot in this chilly weather seemed like a good idea. He contemplated various choices, when a familiar person walked into the room before he could leave. A towering presence, his far-too-tall teammate Amehiko stepped in, plastic shopping bag by his side. Did he come back from the convenience store or something? He was gone awfully long for a simple errand and his bag didn't look _that_ heavy, so it was doubtful.

"Ah, Kitamura. Good, you're still here." That was all Amehiko said upon noticing him standing there, an easy smile spreading across his face.

"Oh, Amehiko-san. Good evening." Though at that comment, Sora tilted his head to the side. "Did you need something from me? How rare..."

"You could say that. Tomorrow is our day off, but do you have some time tonight for a small trip?"

That took him aback. Normally Amehiko traversed more winding paths in his words before getting to his point. Sora laughed slightly out of instinct, but actually he wasn't sure what to think. "...Not going to mince words, huh? That's a pretty straightforward request."

"Maybe so. But it's too important this time around." And that stunned him where he stood. He doesn't think he's ever heard Amehiko insist on his presence so much before. That had to mean he was plotting something, right? There's no way he wasn't? His mind automatically suspected the taller man of being up to something that may or may not end well for him. The look in Amehiko's eyes seemed to be challenging his response too.

"So what do you say? I can explain on the way."

Against better judgment, he ended up going for a drive in Amehiko's car.

Past the windows of the car, the lights from the city's winter illumination sped across like stars. He asked Amehiko several times where exactly they were going, but the former janitor refused to give a direct answer. He didn't intend to explain himself at all, did he? Their usual banter ran around in circles until Sora eventually gave up out of mental exhaustion. Regardless of how one looked at this situation though, it just seemed suspicious all around. But it's not like he could do anything about it now. He willingly got into the vehicle, so there was no one to blame but himself.

"You'll understand soon enough," Amehiko said smoothly, as if he read his mind just then. That too was a highly suspicious line, Sora thought.

"Are you feeling anxious, Kitamura?"

"No... Just getting a little hungry maybe."

"Oh? I have some rice crackers in my bag, if you want—"

"— _No thanks_."

He didn't have to look to know Amehiko was smiling to himself.

More time ticked by before the view of the city came together with a view of the ocean. The moonlight skipped by the gentle waves as they drove by, and slowly Sora began piecing together a possible scenario. Of where they were heading to, and who else might be waiting for them at the end.

...No, it wasn't just possible, it was extremely likely. But part of him resisted being too presumptuous. Because wouldn't that mean he was thinking they were doing something for him? Even though they weren't that close— or so he had convinced himself.

"We're here."

As he suspected, they made their stop by the beach. Without saying much else, Amehiko guided him to a nearby restaurant where another person was already expecting them in front of the building. Another man who would completely stick out in a crowd, not just from being taller than most Japanese men but also from his golden locks of hair. Also being an idol these days might play a factor into that, perhaps. Thankfully there wasn't anyone around when he noticed the two of them approach.

"Amehiko! Sora! Over here!" Chris waved them over.

Putting two and two together wasn't difficult. Amehiko brought him here so they could have dinner by the sea. But it was still more than Sora expected to find, as he tried to hide his bewilderment before reaching Chris. Was this supposed to be some kind of birthday surprise? They hadn't said a single thing all day.

Making sure to compose himself before he spoke, a pleasant smile formed on Sora's lips. "Good evening, Chris-san—"

"Sora! When Amehiko suggested we celebrate your birthday by the ocean, I thought a moonlit dive would be a simply splendid way to jump into adulthood."

And that's when the boy instantly took a step back from his enthusiastic teammate, the smile on his face now as frozen as the body of water he suggested surrendering himself to. He couldn't say it was completely unexpected from Chris but... did Amehiko know about this? Is that actually why he insisted he come here by all means? He was a fool for getting his hopes up? Well, the last thing he wanted to do was jump into a giant ice-cold ocean in the middle of the night, symbolic of his transition in life or not. Sora thought of a witty remark to counter back with, when Chris reached over to readjust his scarf which had come loose around his neck.

"But it _is_ getting rather cold, and it wouldn't do to get sick. You may be becoming a man, but you're still young, Sora."

...That took him by surprise. He didn't expect that kind of gentleness from a man normally overflowing with intense passion. Ever so slowly over these past months, he had come to know his fellow unit members and their tendencies, but there were still things about them he had yet to see. Unsure of how to respond anymore, Sora just ducked his head into the warm fabric as Chris finished tying it up, his cheeks even warmer to the touch. He thought he could hear Amehiko snickering behind him, but he paid him no mind.

" _Knowing only air, the bird that flies through water, will only sink low_... That's true. I wouldn't want to be stuck in bed right after becoming twenty. Thank you, Chris-san." Idly, he wondered if Chris did something like that when he turned twenty, or maybe something even more extreme? Maybe he should ask him later when his face didn't feel so hot.

"Good for you, Kitamura. Well, it's not like we packed any swimwear anyway," Amehiko commented as he came to join them, small cake box in hand. Sora now realized that was what he'd been hiding in that bag earlier. So the rice crackers were a lie. "Koron may always be ready for a swim, but we're not so diligent in that regard."

"'Diligent' is one way to put it, perhaps..." Sora mused aloud.

"Did you bring the cake, Amehiko?" Chris asked, turning to the tallest of the three. The former janitor held up the box by the handles, an intricate floral design printed along the sides.

"Yeah, it's here in one piece." He turned his smile over to Sora. "I hope the flavor is to your liking, Kitamura."

The boy hummed thoughtfully. "I don't think I've ever eaten a cake by the seaside before."

"I hope it will be an experience you'll remember even when you become forty."

"First I have to become twenty, Chris-san," Sora responded with a more relaxed smile. He didn't think he'd been particularly stressed today, but his mind felt more at ease now, tossing casual banter back and forth under the night sky. He realized dimly that these playful conversations he had with them became part of his life too this past year.

"Your heart seems clearer now. That's good." He almost missed Amehiko's voice, strangely soft as he said that. Sora didn't quite grasp the meaning behind his words.

Together they went into the beachfront restaurant, the soft sound of the waves in their ears. Apparently Chris had made a reservation here some time ago, which made him feel bad that he didn't do so much for their birthdays. Chris insisted it was okay; it was more special of a day considering he'd be turning twenty ("But Chris-san, you turned thirty?"). The food was absolutely delicious as one would expect, and the ocean view from their table was amazing, enough to inspire any ailing artist. As they shared the birthday cake Amehiko bought together, they apologized for not saying anything earlier. After work, they went to go make preparations, but in not telling him about it, they realized they could've actually missed him at the office. No wonder Amehiko's reaction to seeing him back there seemed almost relieved. He wondered what would've happened if he had gone home early instead of sticking around.

After the meal, they all walked out onto the beach, sand between their toes with every step. They chatted on and on about various things as the moon watched over them from above. Amehiko pointed out that the stars were harder to see because of all the lights, but the merged view of ocean and city was still spectacular in itself. Sora had to agree, staring out into the sparkling horizon.

In retrospect, it felt like he'd spent all day moping. Conflicted because his bond with Amehiko and Chris wasn't the same as Beit's. Jealous that the two of them were more free than him. He didn't really have to worry about any of that, did he? He didn't have to keep holding his heart back from any chance of pain. Because he had people by his side now. Strange, eccentric, well-meaning people that he couldn't understand more often than not... but he didn't dislike them at all.

Despite it all, he was grateful for the string of fate that brought them together.

"Oh, looks like it's about to be midnight." Amehiko's voice cut through the cold air, followed by Chris'.

"You're right. Which means..."

Both men turned toward Sora just before the hour changed on their phones. There was no special fanfare or confetti falling from the sky, but he was frozen in the moment as both Amehiko and Chris timed their words to the ticking of the clock. It was midnight. November 28th.

"Happy Birthday, Kitamura."  
"Happy Birthday, Sora!"

"...Thank you, you two." He still didn't know if he would change as an adult.  


But he probably won't forget this day for a long time to come.

For his present, he received a brand new journal to write in and a luxurious-looking fountain pen. Chris also added in a travel guide for scenic places around Japan, not all necessarily by the ocean. Whenever he had a longer holiday or if work brought them nearby, it seemed worth checking out. Maybe he could ask Amehiko and Chris to go too if they weren't busy.

"This journal is pretty nice," Sora murmured, letting his fingers glide along the blank pages.

"Go on and try it out, if the inspiration is striking you now," Amehiko replied.

"Hmm... I may just do that." Glancing at both men by his side, the ocean waves rolling over their feet and stars twinkling from above, an idea was already springing to mind.

"Sora's first poem as an adult. How wonderful!"

"Well, let's see..."

 

_Between sky and sea,_  
_I walk this path, living true_  
_With my head held high_


End file.
